Nightmares
by kallisonjands
Summary: " Pitch visited me again last night. That same senseless nightmare. I get that Pitch needs fears to live off of but clowns or serial killers would do the trick. Why feed off my biggest insecurity?" I finish. Jack scowls, his hands balled in fists. "Pitch is a parasite. He likes to hurt people." Love triangle via OCxJFxPB
1. Chapter 1

Here i am once more before christmas. I promised my mom this was the last time. But with the lake frozen over she knows not to hold me to it. Its december twenty second and I'm more ready to skate than ever. Mom hates me coming here says i'll break a bone or worse fall through. Here i am though because i can't stop skating. I can't stop gliding and feeling the wind run down my spine. Jack frost is here now, he always watches me skate. I don't honestly know why. Im nothing spectacular. Jack creates the weather we know and love today. He can frost your windows or make a snow day faster than the meteorologists can report it. The very same Jack Frost who can create marvelous blizzards enjoys my company. Sometimes he sits up in a nearby tree other times he just lays making snow angels on the edge of the lake. But once in a blue moon he skates with me, dancing around me much more agile than i could ever hope to be. "Jack!" I call. Breaking my train of thought. Im getting lonely out here and want his conversation. "What?" He whispers from behind me nearly knocking me flat on my back. I laugh at my natural clumsiness. There on the ice i skate with Jack Frost the closest thing i have to a friend here.

Two months back my dad left mom and me for another woman, her name's Rosa and she can make really good chalupas but other than that i don't know much about her. So mom packed up all our photo albums and moved three states away from any resemblance of the life i used to know.

Jack smiles at me. "Enjoying my snow day?" My smiling lips open in response. "Any day away from school is fine by me." He frowns now. Jack knows all about the other kids, they push me around sometimes, call me names. "Cara you shouldn't listen to stupid people like them." Nodding towards him i can't help feeling like they're right to stay away from me. Someday i'll get away from all the bad things. Someday not so far in my future i can be happy again. There among the trees and light whispers of snow Jack and i skated, almost dancing around one another and i can feel it. Love.

Don't even ask me why i still believe in the guardians. I just do. Some people turn to drugs, alcohol, sex. While others, turn to the stories they were told as children. I guess its obvious which one i chose. At fourteen i can't speak as to what possesses me to believe in Jack Frost. I just do. He follows me home out of the woods. I always say how unwanted it is but he does it anyways. I finish telling him this for what seems like the billionth time and once again he just shrugs. Living ten blocks away from our meeting spot puts quite the strain on our friendship, we can only talk in private place lest i look like a total loony toon. But i come everyday i can. Which means mostly tuesdays and thursdays. In one of our last moments of alone time i confide in Jack. " Pitch visited me again last night. That same senseless nightmare. Dad leaves, tells me how I'm not worth taking, a nuisance. I get that Pitch needs fears to live off of but clowns or serial killers would do the trick. Why feed off my biggest insecurity?" I finish. Jack scowls, his hands balled in fists. "Pitch is a parasite. He likes to hurt people especially people who have had enough to last their whole life." I nod in understanding. Its not like i can just wake up one day and stop believing especially when all his energy is focused on making me remember horrific events in my life. I kiss Jack on the cheek once in thanks and walk the final few steps out of the woods. Four more blocks and the sun is already setting. I don't mind being alone. But being alone in the dark is a different story. Nonetheless I keep walking forward.

Two more blocks and by now i'm so caught up in my own thoughts i barely hear the voices up ahead of me, much less recognize them as Mason Kelly and Joshua Tyler. Their your average jock types, stupid and mean. But they have yet to turn violent. Not wanting to chance those odds i quickly turn into a menacing alleyway. One single teetering street light cover a small patch of ground in light. God willing the only wrath i encounter will be that of my mother if i get home too late tonight. Just then a hand grasps my mouth. "Cara?" A amicable sounding Pitch Black asks. I wave in response from my place in the light. His large grey hand still cloaks my mouth. I am only slightly relieved that it is Pitch and not a rapist. Then he tisks. " Cara you should be long since home by now. It is a quarter past ten." I shake my head in agreement. Mom won't be pleased to see me. He snaps two grey fingers and a solid black stallion appears. "Come along then Cara. Lets put you to bed. For both our sakes." He whispers almost sadly. I wince but nod once again.

Soon i am home.

Pitch rides me up to my second floor window. I thank him quietly as my mother would be very unhappy with my late arrival. He tucks me in with the touch of a parent, it is odd coming from him as he can't be much older than I. I wish him a good night and roll to my preferred side the bed. Pitch sits in a dark enough corner waiting for sleep to over come me. Tonight my nightmares are about Jack Frost. I loathe every minute and by extension, their creator. But still a thought nags at me. Is Pitch really all bad?


	2. Chapter 2

I wake having had what may have been the worst night's sleep of my life in it's entirety. The dark swollen bags under my eyes further prove what i already know, Pitch sucks and i didn't sleep well. I roll over into a more comfortable position but run right into a ice cold body. "Morning." Jack whispers. He sees the dark bags under my eyes and inspects them with a worried face. He touches my cheek with a sorry look. I welcome the cold as apposed to the seventy degree heat in my room at the moment. Wordlessly i move closer to him. " i'm sorry." he speaks. The break in silence helps me to keep from reliving the latest nightmare. He wraps a comforting arm around me. "It was about you." He looks to me with a sad smile. "You were laying in the snow making snow angels like always. But it wasn't me skating this time it was some other girl. I was an old woman. And its true one day I'm going to grow up and leave." I cry out. He hushes me with a bone crushing hug. "Not yet. Not today. Not now. Because right here today, you're with me." He smiles.

"Snowball fight!" I hear the children yell from out the window. Jack's head instantaneously pops up from our heated moment of kissing. I raise an eyebrow at him as he pulls at my arm like a child. I hurry and dress in jeans and a thick sweater. If i know Jack Frost at all we'll be out there far too long. I take extra time putting on my snow boots and laugh at his 'i have to pee' expression. When i am finally done with all my girly habits i hop on his back and piggyback ride him down the stairs and out the door. My mother is already at work at the hospital and so i have no need to pretend i can't see Jack. The children crowd around their favorite guardian as he swirls snow with his staff. Looks range from disbelief to amazement as he sends a wave of snow flying down a large hill, perfect for sledding. I shake my head at Jack Frost my favorite childish little guardian. He looks to me after the last kids run after their friends. I smile at him picking up a small handful of snow. He does the same and suddenly we're in a stand off. Not a peep is heard from either side. I run to him. Hurling the snowball as perfect as i can. But I miss and Jack doesn't. I'm pelted with a cold ball of snow. Followed by an even colder hug from him. Time to roast someone's chestnut by open fire.

The night comes all to soon. Jack is to report to Austria on important business. I am alone in the dark. No, I'm never alone in the dark. The thought should comfort me but it doesn't. Pitch steps towards me touching my shaking figure. " Please don't. Just wait till Jack comes back." I beg him. soaking myself in bed rocking sobs. I plead with him. He seems uncomfortably at peace with my show of pain. He kisses my forehead to silence me. "It's easier if you let it happen Cara. You know that by now." I nod still silently weeping against my bed sheets. Tomorrow is Christmas and between the nightmare tonight and Jack's business trip it stands to be one of the worst days since dad left.

Merry Christmas to me.

In the wee hours of the morning just before day truly begins I slide out of bed to a sleeping Pitch Black. He almost looks normal in his sleep. Dark eyelids cloak his abnormally bright yellow eyes. His long pianist fingers are hung loosely as apposed to the clenched posture they usually carry. I hate to wake him but I realize I don't have as much time as I need to ask him all the questions I have. "Pitch." I shake his shoulder lightly. His brilliant gold eyes open. " good night." I joke to him. He simply waves rubbing his rest filled eyes. I look coveting his sleep filled eyes. I look down. Jack would kill me right now. I shouldn't ask him the question I have but I know I will. "Why do you hurt me?" The words sound so weak falling out of my mouth. They were weak. He looks down as well. "You know why Cara. I have to." He speaks softly as if not to spook me. "But I believe in you. I do! I'm tired of it Pitch!" My hands beat against his chest at this point. He began to deliberate. " I can spare you of the nightmares but the cost is much great than you're willing to pay." I shake my head no. " Pitch! Don't hold out on me here." I speak more calmly this time. " Fine Cara, if you never want another nightmare then you will marry me." Pitch whispered.


End file.
